A aquella laguna la llaman Carmen
by Desmemoriado Fish Pepo
Summary: La Historia de una chica que cree no dejar nada atrás al irse a vivir su propia Utopía.


'¡Eh, Carmen! ¿Me escuchas? Que vengas a cenar, ¡desempánate!'

Carmen dejó de balancearse en su silla, abrió los ojos y, por primera vez en un buen rato, parpadeó. Estaba desganada. A lo largo de la tarde le había dedicado más tiempo a contar el gotelé del techo de su habitación que a pensar en lo acontecido unas pocas horas antes. Odiaba las trifulcas entre parejas. Odiaba estar enfadada con la gente. Odiaba la sensación de sentirse impotentemente llena de ira inservible. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba haberse peleado con su novio. Por una tontería.

Llevaban saliendo menos de 1 mes, pero le había cogido muchísimo cariño en tan poco tiempo, así que le fue muy difícil decirle que no le podría ver hasta después de 3 semanas, o más, por diferentes razones. 'Carlos, Carlos, Carlos… Estás loco, me vas a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza en un futuro próximo…'

Quebraderos de cabeza, que evolucionan a jaqueca. Jaqueca indomable, que solo se aplaca al golpear la cabeza contra la mesa. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Carmen se levantó, pero al ir a cruzar la puerta se lo pensó 2 veces y se tumbó en la cama. '¡Hoy no me apetece cenar!' Cerró la puerta para mayor comodidad. Ahora tendría toda la noche para pensar en la nada y en el todo. 'Joder, vaya paridas pienso a veces. Parezco Pink Floyd.'

Y se evadió. Desapareció. Se esfumó. Su alma se tornó blanca y no se supo nunca más de ella. Al menos en la Tierra. Carmen, sin desearlo, se había ido a otra dimensión, a un lugar donde nadie pregunta nada, donde nadie finge nada, donde todo el mundo es feliz y no miente. Carmen, sorprendida, observó el cielo del que sería para siempre su nuevo hogar. Abrió tanto los ojos, que parecía que estos se le iban a salir de las órbitas, que los lagos cristalinos que moran en el espejo del alma se iban a desbordar y a escapar con un suspiro. Quizá el último de ellos.

'Felicitaciones, estás en Utopía.' -Resonó una voz en la cabeza de Carmen. Sin desearlo, o quizás por lo mágico de aquel lugar, se le formó en la mente la figura de un hombre sencillo, que se dirigía a ella con parsimonia. 'Aquí eres recibida con los brazos abiertos, pero, si crees que te has dejado algo muy preciado atrás, no dudes en volver a por ello. Aunque, quién sabe, quizá Utopía ya no esté por aquí para entonces. Ahora, dime, ¿te has dejado algo atrás?'

Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Carmen, fue Carlos. No le importaba dejar atrás a su familia; ¿quién, con su edad, no deseaba dejar atrás los lazos del infortunio, de la infancia y de tantas desdichas? Pero Carlos… Quizá fuera un bien para él. Por el bien mayor. Lo dejaría atrás. No llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, era un chico muy cariñoso, y encontraría a alguien en seguida. La olvidaría y seguiría adelante. Sí… Era lo mejor…

'Sí, no me dejo nada atrás.'

Y así, Carmen cruzó la invisible línea que la separaba de su anterior vida, pensando que nadie se preocuparía por ella nunca más. Pero se equivocaba…

Carlos nunca la olvidó. Carlos la estuvo buscando durante meses, puede que incluso años. Carmen había desaparecido, sin rastro, la noche del día en que habían discutido. Nunca pudo despedirse de ella. Nunca pudo decirle cuánto lo sentía ni cuánto la quería. Nunca pudo volver a hablar con ella en persona, por eso, muchos años después, le escribió una carta con todo su corazón:

"Qué fue de ti, o a dónde fuiste. Dónde estás, o qué haces ahora mismo. Son cosas que llevo preguntándome años. Te he buscado, he gritado tu nombre, he llorado por ti, te he amado a escondidas, me he sentido desesperado, te he evocado cada noche mientras escribía, he aguardado llamadas tuyas que nunca han llegado, no he dormido, ni he vivido; el prístino aire que ambos respirábamos ha dejado de pasar por mis pulmones. He muerto, muerto por ti. Me he muerto por verte, para nunca aparecer. Esperanzado, he visitado a diario el lugar donde nos conocimos; el mismo lugar desde donde escribo esto. He aprendido de la vida, de la misma forma que ella me hirió a mi. Te echo tanto de menos, te quiero tanto, que aunque no nos conociéramos casi nada, convertí mi vida en tuya para poder así amarte por siempre. Me encantaría verte una última vez… Porque tengo 91 años, y sé que me estoy muriendo."

--

'¿Ya estás otra vez con tus locas desdichas inexistentes?'

'Más o menos…'

'Tampoco me importa. Anda, baja a poner la mesa, que es hora de cenar.'


End file.
